Fire
by supercsi4
Summary: The fire that’s been building needs to be put out. Danny & Lindsay


**Fire**

By: supercsi4

A knock on his door brought Danny out of his daydream. Groaning out loud he opened the door and there she was. Every time he saw her, she took his breath away. And right now was no different, she couldn't be more gorgeous, changed out of her work clothes and hair pulled up in a ponytail, she looked comfortable and still extremely sexy.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," Lindsay said, remaining where she was, she waited for Danny to invite her in.

"You really didn't have to come check up on me. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," he said and silently moved out of the doorway and waved her in. Lindsay took the cue and entered, slowly checking out his place.

"I know…but you went through a lot today and you know how I worry," Lindsay said as Danny walked into the kitchen and came back out offering Lindsay a beer. Lindsay was making her way around his large living room, sipping on her beer, they were just making small talk about the case. Both careful to keep a distance between them. In the lab, they were in public so they couldn't ever give in to all that pent up sexual tension that was set on fire with every gaze, touch, or smile. Now, alone in Danny's apartment, both worried if that fire was sent a blaze they'd be forced to put it out. Even when they did hang out with each other outside the lab, they would be sure to stay in public around lots of other people. Neither of them trusted themselves to behave if they were ever left alone together with no distractions. But Lindsay had made the first step by showing up to Danny's apartment and they both could feel the static electricity in the air that surrounded them.

Then Lindsay noticed the sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony, so she pushed the door open and let herself out into the cool night air. She shouldn't have come here, Lindsay thought to herself as she felt Danny follow her outside. With a smile, Lindsay knew she wouldn't be leaving his place tonight.

"You must impress a ton of girls with a view like this," Lindsay said, placing her beer on the railing and admiring the incredible view of the skyline of New York City. Just when he thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful, she stunned him, standing there on his balcony, New York City's bright lights in the background, Danny knew she wouldn't be leaving his place tonight. He set his beer down near hers and averted his eyes down to the city. Danny hadn't said anything yet, so Lindsay continued with what she thought would be a good insult to stir something up in him.

"I bet you get them out here and they're all like, 'Oh Danny, this is so beautiful!' or 'Oh Danny, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?'" He turned to her and smiled. She was trying so hard to get him talking, actually arguing, because for them the bickering and fighting was like endless foreplay.

"Montana…what are you talking about?" Danny thought he'd play along to see where this was going. He could tell that she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her, but they were both to stubborn to admit it. The fact that he made her feel the way she did, irritated the hell out of her. And he never thought he'd ever allow himself to fall so hard for any woman.

"Oh you know how it always plays out…and you Mr. Charming…after the chicks even say the word 'beautiful,' you probably turn to them…" She turned to look him in the face, but he was already staring hard into her eyes.

"And what Montana?...Since you have me all figured out." Danny smiled and licked his lips.

"Then you look them in their eyes…" Lindsay licked her lips trying to continue. "And probably say something like…" Lindsay was finding it difficult to continue her insult, her breath caught in her throat. He must have some magical powers to leave her speechless. "Like…"

Danny took that one step toward Lindsay, closing all distance between them, he couldn't take this any longer. "Like…No Lindsay…you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

How does he do this to her? Wash away all her power and control with one smile.

How does she do this to him? Make him lose all confidence and cause his hands to tremble as he reaches out to grab her by the waist. She didn't flinch or back away, so he continued on his quest. Leaning down to meet her lips, it ignited a spark that sent that fire ablaze throughout their bodies. Engulfed in a kiss that left no doubt where this was going. Hands began to wander and neither had to say a word as they stumbled back inside and down to Danny's bedroom, where they stayed all night finally able to put out that fire.

The End


End file.
